Hate or Love?
by Phantom Moon
Summary: On the next all new FanFiction of Teen Titans. Beast Boy finally confesses to his feelings. But Raven doesn’t take it as expected. Why is Raven acting this way? The ways of Love are strange. Please RR, no Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans otherwise the would be no "Forbidden Love" between Raven and Robin. Yes, I know they're very compatible, but I think that opposites attract.

A green teen was walking his clammy hands shoved into his pockets. He had never felt this way about anyone. He was nervous that she wouldn't like him in the same way, but he had decided to tell her anyway. He finally reached her door. He stared at the large bold letters on the door. They spelled Raven. They always have and they always will. He yanked his fist out of his pocket to knock on the door. Just then the door opened about an inch. Raven with her hood on was looking out at him.

"What?" She said, in a slightly irritated tone.

"Er well… Can you come out? This is kind of important." Beast Boy said, wringing his hands nervously. The door opened all the way and Raven lowered her hood.

"What is it?" The Goth asked, slightly worried. He thought she was so beautiful.

"Raven… There's something I've wanted to tell you since the day I met you. But I was too afraid." He took a deep breath. _Here goes… Everything. _He thought. "Raven…I-… I love you." He felt flooded with relief. He stared at Raven, her face unchanged, unreadable. She was actually quite shocked. Then something unexpected happened. _I hate him. _Raven thought. To enraged to remember why she hated him. Her eyes turned red.

"I _never _want to see you AGAIN!" And with that she slid the door shut.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I only feel compelled when there are good episodes on. Not there haven't been any before The End. (Which this takes place before.) It's just I'd forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TT… Sobs

A/N: Italics are thoughts.

Beast Boy stood there, stunned. He felt tears come to his eyes. Not those hot tears of anger or hatred. These were cold tears. The kind you get when life seems to have no point anymore. The sullen changeling walked down the hallway, confused and all alone. He was thinking only one thing: _Why does she hate me?_ He went to his room, sat on his bed and waited for anything to come and take his pain away. Raven, however, was not taking it nearly as well.

_Why did he do that! Why! I don't understand... I thought we were friends…_ She stopped to calm herself down. She looked around the room to see that it was wrecked. She angrily started picking up and tossing books in to her book case. They landed there neatly. She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day. Neither did Beast Boy. The alarm sounded early next morning. Beast Boy hadn't slept, so he just stood up and walked out of his room. His face unchanged. Raven hadn't slept either. She shoved her hood down over her head and levitated out of her room taking the longer route so as to avoid Beast Boy. She arrived at the living room after Beast Boy. She made no eye contact. He didn't try to either.

"It's Plasmus. He's destroying Public Property again. Titans GO!" Robin said, ending with his battle cry. Starfire flew out first followed by Robin then Cyborg on foot. They were together.

"Raven I-" Beast Boy began urgently.

"Save it." Raven cut him off, bitterly. She then flew out the door. He soon followed her in the shape of a hawk.

They arrived at the sewage plant. Robin was about to yell "TITANS GO!" When he noticed Plasmus was defeated. He also noticed that Raven was looking quite angry nearby.

"Um, Raven?" Robin asked.

"What!" Raven snapped, angrily.

"Raven, what's wrong? You defeated Plasmus before we could even strike."

"Nothings wrong. I'm just… Tired of being lied to!" And with that Raven flew back to Titans Tower.

A/N: Kinda cliffhanger. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans there would be 15 seasons.

"Beast Boy, do you know what's happened to Raven since yesterday?" Robin asked, Beast Boy moments after Raven had flown off.

"Yes, our friend has been acting strange of late." Starfire added.

"And so have you B." Cyborg said, continuing the long list of things Beast Boy didn't want to explain.

"I don't know. Ok?" Beast Boy said, in a defeated tone.

"Beast Boy you can tell us. We're your friends." Robin said.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" What Beast Boy had actually meant to say was: 'I DON'T KNOW!' But he said what he was really thinking and now it was out for all the Titans to question.

"Beast Boy we had no i-" Robin started.

"Yeah? Well now you do." Beast Boy cut him off and sank to the ground.

"Man, tell us what happened." Cyborg said, crouching down next to him.

"Not this time dude, not this time." Beast Boy said then turning into a hawk and flying to the tower.

A/N: Sorry this chapters so short. But don't worry I'm already working on the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned TT.

Beast Boy went directly to Raven's room and knocked on the door. There was no response from inside.

"Raven? Raven I know you're in there! Why won't you talk to me?" Beast Boy said, desperately.

"You think you can just toy with my emotions like that and just expect me to forget about it?" Raven said, scornfully from behind her door. Her words made Beast Boy feel as though he'd been hit with a metal bat.

"Raven… Raven, I'd never do that to you." Beast Boy said, softly.

"…Why do you keep lying to me?" Raven questioned.

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"If you knew about me. Everything about me. You wouldn't say what you did." Raven said, mournfully.

"But I did say it. And it's true."

"…Go away Beast Boy."

"I love you."

"Leave _now._"

Beast Boy heard the others arrive and thought it best if they didn't see him standing right in front of Raven's door. So he took the long way to his room instead of cutting through the living room. He lay down on his bed and tried to make sense of Raven's words. This is why even though it was still light out Beast Boy fell asleep.

Raven was in her room trying to sort through her feelings. All she felt was hate for Beast Boy. He knew nothing about her. He couldn't! If he did then he was lying to her. She tried to meditate, but couldn't. So she decided to ask her emotions what to do. She picked up the mirror then dropped it suddenly. What she saw in it had horrified her. _I can't stay here anymore._ She scrawled a note on a piece of a paper, left it on her bed and was gone.

A/N: I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned TT Slade would be super dead.

Beast Boy slowly woke up and glanced at his clock. It said 6:34.

"Ugh how long have I been sleeping?" Beast Boy thought aloud. He jumped down from his bunk and strayed out of his room. He yawned and scratched his head while walking slowly down the hall. He finally reached the common room where the other titans were looking worried.

"Dudes, what happened?" Beast Boy said, trying to lighten the mood by using the word 'Dudes'. Starfire was crying into Robins shoulder. Robin was looking solemnly at the ground. He looked so sad. They had never seen him that way. Cyborg was sitting with his head down. "It can't be that bad." Beast Boy said, hopefully.

"She's gone, B." Cyborg said, not looking up. The silence was more painful to Beast Boy then anything he'd experienced before. It cut threw him like a knife.

"She's gone…" Beast Boy echoed, trying so hard to understand what was happening. He sat on the nearest chair and started to cry. It was so quiet. It should be. She wasn't here. Beast boy cried for a long time. He wanted to scream and yell anything to make the pain go away. "She can't be gone…" Beast Boy said, clenching his fists.

"BB." Cyborg said, sorrowfully. Robin looked up and gently pushed Starfire away.

"Beast Boy, I need you to tell me what happened." Robin said, almost like an older brother.

"I can't."

"You have to. It might be the only way we could find Raven."

"Robin, no one here wants to find her more than I do."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" There was silence. "I'm going out to find her." Beast Boy said and slowly began to walk towards the door. Starfire had stopped crying.

"Friend, we are going with you."

"Yeah, we're a team. Now let's go find her." Robin said. Cyborg put a heavy metal hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Yeah B. We ain't letting you go out to find her on your own." Cyborg said, comfortingly.

"Thanks you guys." Beast Boy sighed.

Meanwhile…

_Why did he do this to me? I could have stayed. I could have lived happily for a while longer… He stole from me. I HATE HIM! _Raven thought, as she floated silently along the roof tops. She found her thoughts drifting Beast Boy. She though she saw only hatred for him, but there was a longing there as well. A longing that she had long since thrown to the winds. _I'll kill him… but I'll need help._ That was when she finally knew where she was going.

A/N: The plot thickens.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans this would be an episode.

A masked man was walking in the ruins of a once mighty lair.

"Pity. It was such a good lair too. Next time I'll get an apprentice who can appreciate what I'm doing for them." He said while kicking a now useless cog out of they way.

"That can be arranged." She said from the shadows. Slade was not surprised at all.

"You know I really thought you would come later. What's the occasion?"

"I need you to help me." Slade chuckled.

"What would I possibly help you with? And what could you possibly give me in return?"

"I need you to help me kill Beast Boy." Slade narrowed his eye.

"Well that certainly is an interesting request. Especially from you, Raven." Raven remained hidden.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She growled.

"Now Raven, I can't tell you that."

"Are you going to help me kill him or shall I take my business elsewhere?"

"I'll help, but what could you possibly offer me in return?"

"I'll be your apprentice."

"My, my, that is tempting, but I'm curious: Why kill him now, after all your years of defending him?"

"He ruined my life."

"I'll have to thank him then." Slade felt himself slam into the wall, all air escaped his lungs.

"Look, if you want to live you'll help me. If not your death will be the most painful in the history of the universe."

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Good. The Titans are out looking for me. I need you to distract them."

"Seems too easy."

"I only want Beast Boy. So it should be easy. I expect to see you soon."

"Very well. Oh and have a good afternoon." But Raven was already gone.

A/N: Hope you like it. I'll update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

"RAVEN?" Beast Boy called, as he ran through the streets.

"_Any sign of her Beast Boy?" _Robin asked through the communicators.

"No." Beast Boy panted and stopped running.

"_B, it's 5 am. We've been out for 10 hours. Let's keep looking tomorrow." _Cyborg said and yawned through the communicators.

"NO! I have to find her… I just have to." Beast Boy said, took his communicator and tossed it away. He had to find her, with the help of the others or without them. He started to run again. "RAVEN!" He called her name again and again.

"Beast Boy?" A familiar voice asked. He was so relieved and began to turn around when he forced up against a wall, by his throat. "Why'd you do that to me! WHY! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She shouted at him.

"Raven, I didn't-" Beast Boy choked out before he ran out of air.

"Look at me Beast Boy." Beast Boy tried to, but his eyes were rolling back in his head.

"Can't-" Beast Boy coughed out.

"LOOK AT ME!" Beast Boy felt the grip loosen slightly. He looked down at Raven… This was not the Raven he knew.

Meanwhile…

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!" Robin asked into the communicator.

"Robin, I never expected to find you off guard." Robin turned around just in time to see Slade's foot come smashing into his face. Robin yelped as he fell to the concrete, his communicator had fallen off his head.

"_Robin? Robin, are you in need of assistance? ROBIN!" _Starfire could be heard from the communicator. Slade crushed it.

"Giving up already Robin?" Robin groaned a little and pushed himself up. He gained his footing and stood, battle ready. Slade charged and flung a fist straight at Robin's head. Robin dodged the punch easily and had foreseen the knee rising to meet him, he punched Slade hard in the stomach before his knee could reach him. Slade clutched his stomach and stumbled backwards. "Very good Robin. You seem to have grown stronger since we last fought, but you are still no match for me." Slade's voice showed no signs of weakness. Robin drew 3 birdarangs from his belt and threw them expertly at Slade's head and hands. Slade caught 2 of them, but the 3rd one struck him in the forehead and for a moment Slade was severely dazed. Robin flew at him with a kick, but Slade had already recovered. Slade dropped the 2 remaining birdarangs and grabbed Robin's foot. He flung Robin over his head not unlike a basketball. Robin landed on his hands and pushed himself up. He regained his battle stance and waited for Slade to charge at him. Then Slade dropped to the ground like a ragdoll. Cyborg was standing behind him, sonic cannon raised.

"Booyah." Cyborg said triumphantly. "Man, you look like you've been hit by a truck." Robin was in fact dripping blood from his nose and lip, and he had aquired a bruise on his cheek that was purple and quickly turning a more brown color.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked, in nervous voice.

"She went to find BB."

A/N: Finally, a long chapter. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Beast Boy saw her. She had four fire red eyes full of sadness and hatred and pearl white fangs that were angrily grinding together.

"I gave up on love a long time ago…" Raven said, angrily and distantly at the same time. Beast Boy was once again quickly losing oxygen again.

"Raven…" Beast Boy struggled to say. He sounded so sad. Raven's expression turned even angrier.

"Don't give me that! You're trying to play with my emotions! _It won't work._" Beast Boy's heart was broken and he eagerly accepted the oblivion that awaited him as opposed to this painful existence. He slid into unconsciousness just as Starfire came to the rescue. Raven, not wanting to hurt her friend, vanished into the dark. It was as though she never existed. Starfire had not seen who it was. She glanced at the place where Raven had been standing. She stood there trying to puzzle out why the dark figure had seemed so familiar. She picked up the limp form of her friend and flew off to Titans Tower.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin said as she brought Beast Boy into the medical wing.

"I do not know. His attacker fled as soon as she saw me." Starfire said, laying Beast Boy on one of the beds.

"She? Did you see who it was?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm afraid I did not." She said sadly. Beast Boy's breathing sounded raspy as it traveled through his crushed windpipe.

"Man, we've got to find Raven. I dunno how to fix a crushed windpipe!" Cyborg said, panicking.

"We can't find her if she doesn't want to be found." Robin said hopelessly. Then there was the coldest silence any of them had ever experienced.

"Our friend… She is… Truly gone?" Starfire asked slowly, as though her English were slipping away. Robin and Cyborg couldn't answer. So they stood there in silence. The last 3 Titans standing. Suddenly Beast Boy woke up coughing. Cyborg went over to him.

"Man, you've got to chill out! If you don't chill out you'll pass out again!" Cyborg said desparately. Beast Boy slowly managed to stop coughing.

"I… Saw… Her…" Beast Boy managed to wheeze.

"Friend Beast Boy you are in much need of the rest." Starfire said worridly.

"Raven…" He managed to say before falling back into a nightmarish sleep. They stood and pondered over their heartbroken green friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own the DVDs though.

Beast Boy had many nightmares. Most of them were about Raven never being seen again. Leaving him to search for her forevermore. In some he found her dead. Her eyes asking why he didn't find her sooner. In one nightmare, he found himself looking up at Raven as she drove an arrow into his heart. He jolted awake. He had heard crying. He rose out of bed for the first time in 3 days. His throat was still sore, but he could breathe and talk now. He followed the crying until he located the source. It was the last place he wanted to ever see. Raven's Room. He stood outside of the door for five minutes. It felt much longer. He didn't knock before he went in. He saw Raven crying in the corner, her hood up, facing away from where he stood.

"Raven?"

"Don't come any closer." She said angrily, though her voice betrayed her and revealed her sadness.

"Raven! You are always saying that I'm the idiot when you can't even understand the simplest thing! I love you! I don't care who your father is! I don't care! And I am not leaving this room until you talk to me." Beast Boy said, and even though his voice sounded scratchy he showed no signs weakness.

"You don't understand! How could anyone love me? Look at me!" She turned to reveal that her fangs had grown slightly, her four eyes were now a piercing yellow, and her skin was fire red… Like her father's. Beast Boy was suddenly right in front of her. He gently, but firmly grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't care what you look like, Raven. Why can't you understand that?" He said softly. She looked at him. She couldn't understand. Why would he love her? She stared into his emerald eyes. He did not flinch from the gaze of her four yellow eyes.

"I can't love you."

"Why?"

"My powers… They. They would hurt others."

"How do you know?"

"Beast Boy… I'm scared. I'm tired of hurting people." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. He softly wiped them away. Their faces were so close.

"Don't be scared."

"Beast Boy…" She looked down. "I can't love you no matter how much I want to." _Maybe I already do. _She lifted her head to see Beast Boy was closer now. They could feel each others breath. So close.

Then they both sank into a kiss.

A/N: Finally!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

They were torn apart by the shrieking sound of the alarm. She pulled her hood down though you could still we her now two yellow eyes.

"Raven… We have to go. I'll understand if you stay he-" Beast Boy started, his hands gently placed on Raven's shoulders.

"No. I'll come." Raven said looking at the ground. Beast Boy lifted her head so that she was looking at him and gave her a huge Beast Boy grin. The corner of her mouth twitched, but that was as close as she got to smiling. Beast Boy gently grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room before she could protest. When they reached the common room Beast Boy slowly entered and Raven lingered in the shadows, though everyone saw her there.

"Friend Raven! It is so wonderful to see that you are unharmed." Starfire screeched happily as she darted across the floor to hug Raven. Beast Boy stopped her midway and shook his head slightly. Starfire was confused by this and stopped running.

"Glad to have you back Raven, but there's no time for a reunion. It's Slade." Robin said, bringing up Slade's image on screen.

"Thank you for the introduction Robin, but I don't want to talk to you. I wish to speak to-" Slade began, but Robin finished for him.

"Raven." Robin said spitefully. They all turned to look at Raven. She backed further into the shadows.

"We had a deal my dear. A deal I intend to make you keep." Slade said, confidently from the screen.

"And how do you plan to do that Slade?" Raven said to the screen, her tone a little more threatening then she had intended.

"Because Raven, even though the tower you live in has phenomenal security systems I have my ways." Suddenly the screen changed to black.

"What the hell could he do?" Beast Boy said, in his normal confused tone.

"We're not going to wait to find out." Robin said, seriously. "We have to find Slade."

"No." They all turned to look at Raven. "I know what he wants I won't let you risk your lives for me."

"Friend Raven-" Starfire began.

"What does he want?" Robin cut in.

"I- I have to become his apprentice… I'm not fit for the team anymore anyway." Raven said, looking at the ground still hidden by the shadows. Beast Boy was looking sorrowfully at Raven.

"Rae, what's wrong? And why are you hiding back there?" Cyborg asked and took a step towards Raven. Raven backed up a step.

"Raven, we're your friends. We know who you are. It doesn't matter what you look like to us." Beast Boy said bravely.

"But Beast Boy." Raven said, in a more scared voice any of them had ever heard her speak in before. Beast Boy just smiled warmly and extended his hand. Raven took his hand, closed her eyes, walked into view and used her powers to pull her hood back. There was a moment of horrid silence in which Raven thought she would drown in it. But Beast Boy held her hand firmly the whole time.

"How did this happen?" Robin, being the leader, spoke first. Raven opened her eyes.

"I was angry and full of hatred. I wanted to kill…" Raven paused and squeezed Beast Boy's hand tighter. "Someone who was very close to me. Because I thought they were lying. I made a deal with Slade that if he helped me to kill them I would become his apprentice. He did help me, but no one died. Thankfully."

"Whoa." Cyborg's response basically summed up most of the thoughts the Titans were having.

"Raven, we will find Slade, and you are not going to be his apprentice." Robin said firmly. Raven nodded gratefully to Robin. "But it's late and we all need to sleep so I'll see you all in the morning." With that Robin walked out the door. Cyborg soon did the same. Starfire was floating after them when she stopped. She had not said a word to Raven since she left the shadows.

"Friend Raven?"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"It is… Good to have you back. We were all very worried." Starfire said, still floating a few feet in front of the door.

"Thanks Starfire. It's good to be back." Raven responded. Starfire then flew down the hallway and off to her room. It was just her and Beast Boy again.

"So um I guess you really do think I'm funny." Beast Boy said, to break the silence.

"Let's go to bed BB." When she realized she had called him 'BB' her cheeks possibly turned a deeper red.

"I'll walk you to your room." Beast Boy said and the both walked down the hallway in silence. They finally reached Raven's room.

"Thank you Beast Boy and… Be careful." Raven said, as she opened the door.

"You too Rae, you too." Beast Boy said quietly. Raven paused for a moment, then went into her room and promptly fell asleep on her bed. Beast Boy returned to his room and did the same. They dreamt of each other.

A/N: Next chapter bad stuff happens. Please Review.


End file.
